


Don't Fear The Reaper

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @pixikinz 's 100 Follower Celebration. I so apologize for it being so late! I didn't realize it was due so soon! Damn my procrastination! Also my apologies for its shortness and Death may suck b/c it’s the first time I’ve attempted to write him. Hopefully he’s not extremely OOC! Anyways hope you enjoy it!Prompt: 'Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult





	Don't Fear The Reaper

Walking into the war room of the Bunker, you noticed the Sam and Dean adding ingredients to the silver bowl in the middle of the table.

"Ok. Who are we summoning today, boys?"

Your voice startled them as Sam lit the match, causing him to blow it out. "Jesus, Y/n! You're like a freakin' ninja sometimes. I swear." Dean muttered.

"My apologies, Squirrel. So, who are we summoning?" You repeated.

"Death." Sam replied.

"Death? As in The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death?'

"Unless you know another Death..." sassed Dean.

You rolled your eyes as Sam lit another match and dropped it into the bowl. Seconds later, an older gentleman appeared, wearing a black suit and tie, a silver cane by his side. His hair was black and slicked back, an unimpressed look upon his handsome face.

"The Winchesters. Of course, you'd be the ones to call. You interrupted a perfectly good Italian meal in Venice." His voice caught you unguarded at how low and calming it was to you. How would his voice sounds in other situations, you wondered.

"Well, we needed information that only you can give us on a rogue reaper. They've been collecting souls ahead of schedule." Dean's voice brought you back to reality.

"Ah, yes. Jacob. He's already been dealt with, gentlemen. So, no need to continue your search." He paused, seeing you. "Y/n. Correct?"

"You know my name?" You whispered.

"I know much more than your name, dear." He watched you eyeing him suspiciously. "You have nothing to fear from me, Y/n."

"Like the song, huh?" You smirked.

He raised an eyebrow in question before understanding your inquiry. "Ah. Blue Oyster Cult. One of the very few musical artists that understood the afterlife and its meanings. Yes, dear. Like the song. Myself and the reapers are there to comfort and lead souls to the next world after they pass. We don't harm living souls. And those who do... are severely punished.

"So, Jacob was 'punished' then?" Sam asked, as he and Dean observed your meeting with Death.

Death nodded. "Yes. There will be no more issues from him. Now, if you three can excuse me, there are other places I need to be at the moment." And just like that, he was gone.

The three of you stood there in silence, contemplating the conversation before you spoke with a smile. "I like him!"


End file.
